ISO fix is the international standard for attachment points for child car seats in passenger vehicles. In accordance with this system, the child car seat is secured with a single attachment at the top by means of a top tether and two attachments at the base of each side of the child car seat. More specifically, the child car seat is equipped with two anchoring clips at the base which engage one or more anchor wires of a child car seat anchoring system secured to the floor pan of the vehicle behind the rear seat. This document relates to a vehicle seat incorporating a new and improved ramp system wherein guide ramps are aligned with the child car seat anchor points to allow more easy and convenient installation of the child car seat.